Goodbye for Now
by arisa kojite
Summary: they are in love what is the worst that could happen? Rated t for suicide. Yaoi pairings DrakXKrad and diaXsato diasuke and dark are separated and so is krad and satoshi , slight,slight lime. p.s., i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Me – okay, this is my first yaoi fic so, welcome laities and gentlemen to….

Dark – You know that this is not a play, idiot

Me – (sticks up middle finger) shove this up your ass!!!

Krad – you know that he does have a point there you are saying sorta stupid things and…

Me - Yeah and this is coming from a guy that wants to learn Spanish before even knowing English!!!

Satoshi- you p.m.s.ing?

Me - Yes now everyone shut up and start the story!

Riku- Tarasohma does not own D.N. Angel

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Goodbye for Now_

_**The past….**_

A beam of light filled the room as a crack formed in the precious artifact. Two figures stepped out from the blinding light. They appeared to be angels, but they were no angels.

They stood side-by-side, holding hands, with not a care in the world. Their world was perfect and it would have remained that way, if what was had happened next never happened. They did not know where they were and they diffenetally did not know why they were taken out of the world that they had lived in, together, peacefully until now, that is.

They stood there in a daze and contained the same outer appearance, but their insides were nothing alike. Much like their personalities.

The golden eyed boy's eyes told a story of sorrow and pain.

While the purple eyed boy's eyes told a story of love and compassion. Although their eyes told different stories, their hearts were intertwined into one.

Another man who hid his face stepped forward and grabbed the golden-eyed boy the wrist and pulled him off to a dark van. The other boy stood there stocked and began to run after his friend, but was stopped by another man who told him to stay.

"Everything will be okay in time, but you are forbided to love him ever again. You are now enemies and will have to fight each other as your tamer instructs you to do so."

The purple-eyed boy understood the mans words and although he did not like them he stood his ground and watched his dear friend disappear into the van.

Right before the boy completely disappeared, the purple-eyed boy whispered something only loud enough for the other angel to hear. It stopped him dead in his tracks and just as fast as he had stopped, he was gone.

_**400 years later….**_

Diasuki woke up in his usual tired and drowsy mood. It seemed like a normal day, but this was going to be no normal day.

The doorbell rang and Towa ran to answer it.

"Diasuki, you have a visitor here to see you," Towa yelled up the stairs. Diasuki walked down the stairs sleepily.

"Arigato Towa-Chan." Diasuki said as he walked to the door expecting it to be Riku, Risa, or Takashi. But what he saw next surprised the hell out of him. It was Satoshi Hiwatari/Hikari.

"Ohiyo Satoshi- kun…" Diasuki said in an confused and still tired voice.

"Morning, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something privately", Satoshi said.

"Sure, Dark is asleep now so we better do it quick before he wakes up", Diasuki said as he led Satoshi up to his bedroom.

_**Upstairs…**_

Diasuki sat on his bed and spoke, "So, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you that seeing that today is White Day, there will be no officers at the museum tonight. That is, except me." "I decided to tell you this in order for you to be prepared for the long night you have in store."

"Thank you Hikari, but that just makes things more interesting for me!" Dark said as he took the place of the red headed boy that had been sitting on the bed just moments before.

"Well, then I will see you there and remember, be prepared, for I can not predict what will happen tonight, but it is best to be on your guard" satoshi said. And with that he walked down the stairs and let himself out.

_**At The Museum…**_

Dark landed on the window sill of the Museum, making sure that no one could see him of course, and looked into the museum.

"That really took longer than I expected" Dark said with an annoyed look on his face. "Emiko has held us up before, but never that long….. Hey Diasuki you listening to me?" He got no reply.

"Hey Diasuki… Earth to Diasuki…HELLO…"

"What?" Diasuki said as he awoke from his daydreaming.

"Never mind." Dark said as he flew down to retrieve the artifact, but was stopped by the sound of a very unwanted voice.

"So, what took you so long?" called the voice tauntingly.

"KRAD!!??" Diasuki said in Dark's head trying not to sound surprised (p.s. - it was not working, he is bad at ling (lol))

Krad took flight and then dashed down to punch Dark in the chest. Dark fell to the ground in pain. He tried to get up, but his body was not responding to his orders. When his throat started to tighten, he realized what was happening. He moved his head to face Krad and noticed the yellow oura that was surrounding the blond's hands. Dark knew that he could get out of this situation within 2 seconds, but that would kill Krad and he would never do that to 'his angel' because he couldn't live life without him. So he stood there helplessly and did nothing.

He noticed the smile on his other half's face as he slowly ran out of breath as Krad's grip on Darks neck tightened. He kept squeezing, until Dark's head fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious.

Krad let the oura around his hands disappear as the smile on his face widened. He had finally done it. He had finally killed Dark, (he did not know that he merely knocked him unconscious) his mortal enemy was finally diseased.

But that smile on Krad's face only kept for about a minute. He realized what he had done, but not till this moment did he really **Realize** what he had done. He had killed his mortal enemy, true, but he also killed his best friend. He had not only killed his friend, but he also killed the only person that ever cared about him and he cared about as well. He had killed the only person he had ever truly and fully loved.

He ran to the phantom thief's side and fell to his knees. He put his head down to the other's chest and cried.

"Why, Why, WHY!!! Why was a fool? Why did I go that far? Why!" Krad thought over and over in his mind while soaking Darks shirt with his tears.

He stopped crying, but only for a moment, when he noticed Dark's eyes slightly open. He noticed how tired and warned out Dark looked and began to cry again. He looked into his other half's eyes and noticed that all the life and joy in them was gone.

Dark tried to sit up and Krad broke away from his tears to help him. Dark slowly opened his mouth to speak and found that he was almost breathless, his words came out very parched and lifeless, but the meaning was powerful and strong.

"You were always the competitive type…" dark started with a small and weak laugh. "But you always made my life seem a lot less dull, that was for sure. I will miss you…" Dark said, struggling to breath.

Krad saw this and started to cry even harder. Dark saw his tears and wrapped his arms around his angel. He kept crying. "Why, Why, are you leaving me like this...?" Krad began. But he was stopped when Dark moved his chin and pressed his lips against his own. It took him a few seconds to realize that the love of his life was kissing him and was suppressed to no end, but he kissed him back and tears fell down his cheeks as he prayed in his mind. He prayed for this moment to never end. He prayed for them to stay together like this forever. But most of all, he prayed that this was all just a bad dream that he would wake up from within a minute. However, not all prayers are always answered and this was no dream. It was real life and he had to face the fact that this was there last moment together.

Dark broke the kiss and whispered his last words into Krad's ear. Krad's eyes widened and he looked at Dark, whose heart had just stopped. Krad shook him continuously and then realized that he was gone. He pondered on what to do for about a moment, tears still rapidly falling from his golden eyes, and then decided on what to do.

He flew to the Niwa Household and layd Dark on the doorstep. He gave him one last kiss on the cheek before ringing the doorbell and flying off to a place where he was no longer visible.

A woman came out of the door and saw the dead body lying on the doorstep. She began to cry. Krad watched from a nearby tree and tried to make his mouth speak the same words the Dark had whispered to him the first time they said goodbye, and the last. However, he saw that his lips were no longer under his control and said something that he had not commanded them to say. He left his phantom thief with two words…

Sayaynora Tenshi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: okay, finally done!

Satoshi: pretty good

Me: thank you

Dark: twitching I hate you

Krad: For once I agree with you

Dark: are you thinking what I am thinking? pulls out a feather

Krad: Way ahead of you pulls out his feather

Me: umm…. Well, love to stay and talk, but I am about to be fried, so please Review. No flames and Much apreshiation.

Me: and oh I almost forgot I will be changing my pen name to, burningangel666. also, as for my other story, a flower that is yet to bloom, I will not be continuing it till I get 3 more reviews.


	2. I will find you, wherever you are

Me: okay, I know that this was supposed to be a one shot, but so many people sent e-mails saying to continue, so I thought of a really good idea. There is going to be about 7 or 8 chapters to this story now.

Dark: I am going to kill you (raises fist to level of eyes)

Krad: As long as I don't die, I am fine with more to this story

Dark: what do you mean!!!!

Krad: what do you mean, "what do you mean?"????

Dark: you heard me!

Natalie: Shut up already!!! I want to read the story!

Krad and Dark: Why should we listen to you??!!

Natalie: cause I can kill you both (starts to laugh and smile manically (pulls out stake knifes and a medieval flail))

(Krad and dark run out of the room screaming like girls)

Me: okay then, I do not own D.N. angel, so with that said, ON WITH THE STORY!!!! 

_I will find you, wherever you are_

Krad woke up on the park bench sweating and screaming. "I'm sorry! Dark!!!"

He screamed on the top of his lungs. He looked around to see where he was.

"What happened? Was it all just a dream?" Krad said aloud to no one in particular.

"I have to tell him! I have to tell Dark that I really do care about him. No, I have to tell him that…that, that I love him." Krad finally managed to get out.

With that, he took flight towards the Niwa household. He was about 80ft in the air before he slowly started to drift down to the bench he awoke from. He sat there and buried his head into his arms and sobbed. He cried and cried.

"No, no, NO!" Krad said in between tears that were now rapidly falling from his blood-shot golden eyes.

"I killed him, I killed him, and it's all my fault!" Krad screamed.

"I killed him, it wasn't a dream, it was real and I killed him!" Krad said

"I don't deserve to ever see the light of day again! I should die now; I do not deserve to keep on living while he is dead! Don't leave me, don't leave me,

DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Krad screamed up to the heavens.

But it was too late now. He was gone and Krad would never see him again. With that, Krad flew into the first open-windowed house that he saw. The people that occupied the house just stared in confusion and fear at the golden-eyed angel.

Krad did not even bother explaining himself and ran into the kitchen. He grabbed the first knife that he saw and slit both of his wrists. He cackled in amusement and pleasure as the blood fell from his arms to the white floor. Within about 5 to 10 minutes a pool of crimson blood formed around Krad and he fell to the floor. He began to feel dizzy and his eyesight began to leave him as people started screaming around him.

The last thing he heard before loosing all conscious nesses was the sound of sirens and a car pulling up in front of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: okay, I know it was short, but I just needed to get the message across that there will be more chapters to this story.

Krad: Why do you hate me so much?

Dark: who doesn't?

Krad: What was that pretty boy?

Me; okay shut up the both of you, or you are going to be severely sorry

Dark: what can you do to us?

Me: (gives them the glare of death) Dark, do you remember the story I made you read last week? The same goes for you Krad.

Dark and Krad: yes, unfortunately both start twitching uncontrollably

Me: okay then.

Me: please review, cause I have a really good idea up my sleeves. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers always. 


	3. wait for me

Me: Morning peoples!!!!

Nataile: it is not morning!

Dark: it is 7:00 p.m.

Me: so?

Natalie: you are a hopeless idiot!

Me: yeah, but that is why you love me right?

Natalie: yeah, about that…

Me: I hate you (having random mode swings)

Natalie: you will get over it in about a minute.

Me: NO I WON"T!!!!

Natalie: Whatever, wait for it, wait for it…. 3…2…1…

Me: I LOVE YOU NATY!!! I'M SORRY!!!(Goes to sob in the corner)

Natalie: told you.

Me: SHUT UP!!(In between sobs)

Diasuki: now starting the story.

Satoshi: burnnningangel666 does not own D.N. Angel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wait For Me…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where am I? What happened to me? What's going on?' Krad said in his mind. His head throbbed and his body ached. He found that he was not able to move any part of his body. He looked down at his arm and noticed the bandages that covered the blood-filled scar. The memories and the pain came flooding back to him like a wave of self hate and depression.

The tears came flooding down from Krad's already swollen eyes. He felt ashamed that he could not do something so simple, something so easy, something almost stupid.

He wanted to die. He wanted to suffer in pain and agony. He wanted to take his own life to replace his. But, he couldn't even do that right. All he had top do was just sit there. Sit there and wait till god came for him. Just sit there and die.

He looked around the room and saw a tall man walk through the doorframe. Krad quickly whipped the tears from his eyes and the ones that had fallen to his cheek. He turned his head so that he was facing the white wall beside him. He didn't want to look at anyone nor talk to anyone. The man held a clip board and a pen.

_Krad's prov._

"Good morning. How are we feeling today?" The man spoke, but I didn't answer him.

"You know, you are lucky to be alive." The man said trying to lighten my mood, but noting could do that now.

'No I'm not, I want to die.'

"You lost a lot of blood."

'I wish I would have lost more.'

"Just about two more days then you are free to go home." The man said and turned towards the door.

"Try to get some rest, okay?" the man walked out of the room not expecting a response from me, and he wasn't going to get one.

I started to stare at the electro cardio gram (the machine in the hospital that monitors your heart-rate). I prayed that it would go flat. Then I noticed a door next to mine. I was tempted to see where it went. I moved my legs. They burned with pain and weakness. I fought against their wishes to stay in bed and pulled myself to me feet.

I fell to my knees realizing how weak and dizzy I really was, but I fought against all of that and walked to the door. The door read, "Roof, no entry for un authorized personnel!!!" Krad ignored the sign and made his way through the door, up the stairs, and to the roof.

The roof was cold and the floor was slightly iced. He didn't even think about anything. He raced to the bars and climbed on top of them. He looked down on the city below him. The cars were racing and the people were buzzing. He straightened his posture and looked up to the heavens.

"Wait for me…" were his last words as he plunged off the 7 story building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: so what do you think?

Krad: I am serious about the comment I made last chapter. Why do you hate me???

Me: I don't hate you; I just think that you should be with your lover. (Maniacal smile)

Krad: goodbye (walks away)

Natalie: you know, you took the words right out of my mouth.

Me: Just wait a little while.

Nataile: I am scared, yet curious, especially if it going to come out of your twisted mind.

Me: relax; I am not going to go that far, unless you peoples want me to?

In your reviews, tell me if you want me to put in a lemon scene and more depression.

Dark: (shakes head drastically) please, please no!!!

Me: please review for the next chapter!


	4. i'll be with you forever

Me: sorry, sorry, sorry

_**Me:**_ sorry, sorry, sorry!! I know I took forever to update, but I have been really, really busy. This chapter is actually a part of chapter 3 that I forgot to add in, but I will be posting more chapters now that summer is here. Please be patient with me and review to support me. Thank you and love you to all my readers and reviewers! Anyways, I am not going to waste anytime so here it is:

_**I will be with you forever**_

**Krad's POV**

The cold air felt so good as I fell. I felt as though I was finally being set free. As I fell I did not see my life flash before my eyes. All I saw was his face, his beautiful face. All I could think about was touching him, kissing him, being with him again. My sweet angel. I missed him so much that a hole had been formed in the center of my heart that was about to be re-filled.

**Normal POV**

"I'm coming to you now, just wait for me one more second, one more blink of an eye, on more beat of the heart.." the bitter sweet words spilled from Krad's mouth as fast as the tears of joy rolled down his face.

"my dear love… watahi no boku Tenshi aishetaru…" with his last words, Krad fell to his death with a true smile on his face and a light in his heart.

_To be continued…_


End file.
